


Sick Day

by LiesandJintrigue



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: Hyungwon gets sick the one time you have plans together.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged as "other" because the gender is neither specified nor has any effect on the story. Also, like most of my stories, this is not beta'd so any mistakes are my own.

Hyungwon groaned as the sunlight slanted through the blinds right into his face. Sitting up his head swam and he fell back against the pillows. His plump lips were cracked and his throat felt tight when he swallowed. He definitely caught the cold that had been raging through the dorm the last couple of weeks. He’d tried to avoid it, donning his mask as soon as Minhyuk let loose the first sneeze.  
Cracking an eye open he checked his phone for your texts. The first was a picture of you laying in bed, your hair tousled with a sleepy smile on your face. The next was a simple “good morning” with a string of emojis after it. He smiled but quickly stopped when his lip split a little from the movement. The last text read “Can’t wait to spend the whole day with you!!!”. Groaning again, he pressed a hand to his forehead. In his misery he’d forgotten you were supposed to hang out that day. With the way he was feeling he’d probably be out of commission for days. He texted you back feeling a bit guilty. It wasn’t often that you were able to spend time together, his schedule being packed most days. The message was short but full of remorse; he was in quarantine until further notice.  
Your response was almost immediate. There was no way you were going to let him waste away in the dorms alone, knowing the other members had their own schedules that day. He chuckled to himself, he was half expecting you to ignore his sickness. It was just like you to be stubborn. 

Not twenty minutes later you were knocking lightly on his bedroom door. He let out a hoarse “come in” just as you barged in, arms full of plastic bags and a large backpack. You were laden down with snacks and medicine from the convenience store. A cute animal print mask covered your lower face but your crinkled eyes let him know you were beaming. Dropping the bags on one of the other beds in the room you went to sit next to him. Inclining your head, you kissed him through your mask, surprising him. When he protested, you pulled out some chapstick and ran it across his lips, silencing him. You explained that just because he was sick didn’t mean that you couldn’t spend some time together. Opening the backpack you pulled out a laptop and asked him what kind of movie he wanted to watch. Setting that aside to let him choose, you took a few of the bags to the kitchen. You couldn’t cook worth a damn so there wouldn’t be any chicken soup to soothe his soul but you had chicken flavored ramen so you figured that was close enough.

The two of you spent the rest of the early afternoon watching old movies on your laptop and snuggling, snack wrappers littering the floor next to the bed. You risked a few kisses without your mask despite Hyungwon’s warnings. You reasoned your immune system was strong and you could handle it. At some point you both drifted off to sleep, your head resting on Hyungwon’s chest with his arm wrapped comfortably around you. You awoke to the sounds of the other members returning home, the room dark. Wiping sleep out of your eyes you climbed out of bed, careful not to awaken Hyungwon. Cleaning up the the trash and packing up your computer, you tiptoed out of the room. Finding Kihyun you told him you were trusting him with Hyungwon’s health, giving a small salute to the singer. 

As you walked home you felt a tickle in your throat. Even though you’d spent the whole day in bed and you’d likely caught his cold, you smiled fondly. It had been one of the best days you’d spent together and completely worth a measly cold. Besides, you knew he’d do the same for you once he was feeling better. Being sick wouldn’t be so bad if it meant Hyungwon was going to nurse you back to health.

With that to look forward to, you stopped by the convenience store near your apartment to stock up on tissues, smiling under your mask.


End file.
